Charles Fuerstien
Charles "Karl" Fuerstien (b. April 29th, 2772, Phonix, Hulstria) was the 27th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria and 12th Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party; Fuerstien also served as the Chief Minister of Budenlar for six years, from 2809 to 2815. In 2821 Charles Fuerstien was tapped by former Governor-General and FAP Chairman Friedrich Ewald II to become his successer at both offices; in the 2821 September elections, Charles assumed the position as the helm of the Fascist Authority Party and was elected to become the new Governor-General, garnering over 67% of the vote. Charles Fuerstien would go on until 2836 winning the Governor-Generalship, picking up more than 140 million votes each year; in 2833, a few months after his 5th term victory, Charles announced that he would be retiring from politics and would not run in the 2836 elections for a 6th term and would step down from his position as Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party; on September 2th, 2836, Fuerstien was formally succeeded by Erik Bauer-Chamberlain II, the party's Head of Government candidate, at both the Governor-General of Greater Hulstria and the Chairmanship of the Fascist Authority Party. While he did step down from politics, he remained active in his life after leaving Kien; Fuerstien moved into the private sector and began to work with economic groups with operations in the Eastern Territories, Hulstria's colonies, and energy companies involved in generating electricity on Dovani. Fuerstien's tenure as the Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party saw the continuation of imperial conservative policies from Friedrich Ewald and the party's shift towards Toryism, noted by the appointment of the Duke of Labsburg, Frederick von Labsburg, as the Vice-Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party, a high-ranking party position. The party's alliance with Eva Kohler of the Socialist Party of Greater Hulstria and Staatsminister Wenzeslaus von Hortensiengau of the Imperial Hulstrian Party was also continued; when Hortensiengau was nominated for the position of the Imperial Commissioner of the Hulstria Empire, Fuerstien was one of the top advocates for his confirmation. Charles Fuerstien, while keeping close to traditional party allies, opened up a new door of friendship with the Hulstrian Monarchist Party leadership. As Governor-General, his policy was very similar to that of how he handled relations with other parties domestically; he maintained and continued alliances with Luthori, a fellow member of the Commonwealth Alliance, and other Dovani nations. Fuerstien also expanded relations to nations such as the Federation of Zardugal, then under the administration Gordon Balfour; the communications culminated into Balfour being received by Fuerstien in a State Visit in Kien in one of the few times a republican head of state has visited the Hulstrian capital in a meeting to discuss expanding colonial cooperation. Like former Governor-General David Thorsten, the first Governor-General to visit a foreign nation, Fuerstien was very much interested in world affairs, and his five-term tenure helped him accomplish several international goals. Early Life Charles Fuerstien was born on April 29th, 2772, to father Marshall Fuerstien and mother Jacqueline Fuerstien; Charles was born into a wealthy, aristocratic family in Phonix, Hulstria, and was raised with the "good life", meaning Fuersten received good education and had proper health care, among others. His mother was from Luthori and that is where he got his English name of Charles instead of the Hulstrian form of Karl. Fuerstien would be come to be addressed as both in his poliitcal career. However by his teenage years Fuerstien got involved in political activism, advocating for the elections of several Governor-General candidates such as Ambrose Bauer and Friedrich Ewald II, whom later in life would succeed him. Charles registered with the Fascist Authority Party at the age of 20 and joined the Armed Forces, a branch of the Hulstrian Imperial Army shortly after, rising to the rank of Lieutenant; after his career in the military he joined a University and became a lawyer when his schooling was finished. Fuerstien first worked as a public defendent in Phonix until moving onto Labsburg, Budenlar where he would become a constitutional lawyer. Charles Fuerstien at first wanted to become a judge though decided to take his life into politics, getting involved in local Budenlar issues. Fuerstien would eventually land himself getting involved in local FAP operations and was elected to serve on the Budenlar Crownland Committee of the Fascist Authority Party where he would be nominated as their regional candidate for the Chief Minister of Budenlar in 2807. Despite not being born in Budenlar himself, many citizens and party leaders within the Crownland believed he knew enough about issues within Budenlar to become their leader. Personal Life Category:The Fascist Authority Party